


That kiss, Holy shit !

by Northlake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northlake/pseuds/Northlake
Summary: Sam and Lena met 3 years ago, while L-Corp buy back Sam's company.Since then they have flirted, has gone to date and may have shared a kiss and more.Today they're going out on a picnic, in a nice little park with Ruby.And each one of them have a little surprise.





	That kiss, Holy shit !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValkyrieLLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieLLuthor/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this is my first One Shot EVER. So feel free to add a little comment for some advice to me or just to share what you thought about it.  
> PS: Sorry for the mistakes English is not my first languages.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s just a beautiful Sunday in National City. Lena toked the day off to spend it with Sam and Ruby on a picnic in the beautiful ‘Kent Park.’  
You could see the beautiful flowers dancing around with the tree, hear the bird sing to parade their partner, of course you could also smell some dog poop here and there, without that it’s not a real garden.  
They just enter the park, and you could’ve sens that Sam and Ruby were getting impatient.

 

« Where are we going moms? I want to know how prepared I need to be! » Ruby asked her moms while walking in the park.

« It’s a little surprise, just enjoy the sound of the bird singing. We are almost there. » Lena answer, smiling.

 

When they arrived at the really nice part of the garden that Lena reserved for her little family, she settled down the blanket and put her bag on the very green grass.

Then Sam asked to Lena.

« So we’re going to Picnic Lena? I didn’t know you were into that! » Sam looked at Lena with a smirk.

« Well I’m not really ‘into’ picnic, but I find it cute and nice, and we’ve never done that before with Ruby so I’ve wanted to share a moment with you all. Plus I have a little surprise for you later » Lena explained.

« A surprise? What is it? I love surprise mom!!’ » Ruby was really exciting about surprise, it remember her all the surprised birthday party that Sam made for her.

« Wait and eat first. » She said back.

 

They took out the Lena’s homemade sandwich, yes Lena did make sandwiches! With some carrot, tomato and of course come Kale chips. With apple juice and water for Ruby. Don’t forget the French ‘Bordeaux’, the really fine red wine that Lena love so much.

Ruby absolutely wanted to try the wine.

« Can I try the wine? I’ve tasted it before and I've always wanted to know why you two love it so much! » Ruby begged Sam to let her try.

« Ruby, you’re not old enough you can still wait a few years for that. You have all your life in front of you to try it. » Sam tried to dissuade her.

« But mom almost EVERYONE at school tried alcohol there, and there is me the ‘little baby’ as they call me... But I’m not a kid anymore. I’m a woman! » Ruby was now mad at her mom.

« Oh sweetie I don’t doubt it, but it’s NO » Sam told her back.

« Lena pleeease! Just a taste nothing more… » She then pleaded Lena to help her.

« You’ve heard your mom. I can’t defy her. She would have KILLED me for this. » While Lena looked at her with sad eyes.

 

Then Sam agreed with Lena.

 

« I agree I would have killed her… With my charms » And then Sam and Lena start flirting in front of Ruby. 

« Or with your eyes »

« Or my lips »

« Or your taste » Almost forgetting that she was here. 

 

They’re getting closer and closer, they looked at each other lips for a second before jumping on each other mouth and eat it.

 

« MOMS I’M STILL HERE, MY EYES, BEURK » Ruby hide her eyes with her hand.

 

Lena and Sam blushed.

 

« Yes... Hum.. Sorry. We just let our self go. » Sam apologised.

« Yeah, I saw that… » Ruby rolled her eyes

 

They start to eat and then some music start to play in the background, they turn around and realize that some bands are playing on a stage a little away.

 

« It’s really nice here, we have good food that you prepare with your own tiny hand, some really good wine, a nice view on a green grass park and now those bands playing. I couldn’t have dream better for a Sunday lunch with you two. » Sam said maybe a little to stuffed.

« Are you getting fluffy, mom? Or is that the alcohol talking for you? » Ruby smiled.

« I think you drank a little to much babe » Lena told her.

« Hum you’re right, but this wine is sooooo good, I’m not sorry, I think I need a nap » Sam was a little drunk.

« She totally needs the nap. » Ruby said to herself.

 

While Sam laid herself to take a nap, Ruby and Lena start to clean and pack up the rest of the food and drink.  
Then Ruby start again in the alcohol stuff with Lena.

 

« Now that mom is asleep, can I try the rest of her drink? » Ruby tried again.

« I’m not sure it’s a good idea… » Lena didn’t really want to let her.

« I won’t tell her I promise mommy! » Ruby, then, tried the heart eyes. 

« Well, only a taste right? I think we can do that. » Lena gives up.

 

Ruby takes the end of Sam’s red wine drink, put it in her mouth and choked on it.

 

"Heurk Heurk Heurk, oh my god that infamy, how can you drink that? » Ruby almost chocked on Lena’s wine.

« Well... Hum… Haha Ruby, it’s an adults drink, we warn you » Lena laugh a little.

« Well NEVER again for me. » Ruby still disgusted by the taste.

« I’m going to take that back to the car, you wait for me? » She stand up.

« Yes sure, I’m going to take a nap too with mom » Ruby answered while laying down.

 

Lena took the picnic bag with her to put it back in the car.  
It’s exactly that moment that Sam choose to wake up.

 

« Does she go away? Ok good you remember the plan right? » Sam asked Ruby

« Yes, when she comes back, you will fake being asleep again. And I’ll act totally normal until I tell her I have a surprise for her and I get out the envelope, then she opens it and we hope she smiles/cry and all, right? » She told her, step by step their plan.

« Yes, that’s it. » Sam looked at her amazed by her memory

« Well, you better fake being asleep now because she is coming! » Ruby start panicking.

« Oh yeah right! » Sam closed her eyes

 

Lena comes back from the cars, empty hands, just her and her beauty self.  
She sits down next to Ruby and watch Sam sleep for a moment.

 

« Ruby, can I ask you something ? » Lena finally asked after five minutes.

« Sure what is it? » Ruby told her back.

« Do you think your mom would say ‘Yes’, if I asked her to marry me? » Lena was anxious about her answer.

 

Ruby looked at Lena big sparkling eyes before answering.

 

« Ohhh Mommy! Of course she will!! She would probably cry and all, but she can’t say ‘No’ to you. » Ruby was excited like never before.

« You’re sure about this? » She answered still a little freaked out.

« Yes, I totally see that, and if you ask me this that means that you have an idea in mind and you plan to do it really soon right, so my opinion doesn’t count anyway. But I know mom, I know how she is, how she acts and how she talks. And around you, she is free, you can see each other lover miles away. I’ve never seen her happier than now. I swear she LOVE you, like she never loved anyone before. And so do I, I’m happy that you make mom happy. » Ruby explained.

 

Ruby hugs Lena, she wasn’t expecting it. But Lena hugs back, tight.  
She didn’t know what to say, that little girl confirm the love from Sam to Lena. All of her doubt disappear in a second. You could see a little tear in the corner of her eye.

 

« Oww Ruby, I don’t know what to say. You two make makes happy, I’m glad to have you both in my life. » Lena murmured to her ear.

« Don’t worry about mom. She will say yes. » Ruby hug her tight.

 

Sam, still fake asleep on the green grass, heard everything that had been said between her love and her daughter.   
She was on the verse of crying, but she trying to hold on, until she couldn’t and just sits down.  
Lena look at her, all panicking because she didn’t know if she listens to everything that has been said.

 

« Sam baby, are you ok? What’s going on? » Lena asked to Sam worriedly.

« I’m fine, I just sneak in the conversation while I was laying here, an-and I-I’m just so so happy with you Lena, don’t ever doubt that. » She smiled while saying this.

 

Lena just put her forehead on Sam’s one, looking at each other deep in the eyes.

 

« Really? I love you too Sam. » Lena teared up a bit.

 

Then they kiss deeply, while Ruby turn her look away.  
They finish the kiss and hug almost like their life depend on it.  
Sam mumbled in Lena’s neck.

 

« I don’t know what I will do without you. » Sam said between two sobbed

« You would be the proud mom of that little girl right here. You would be fine without me. You’re a strong and independent woman. That’s one of the stuff I love about you. » Lena told her.

 

Ruby look at the end again and intervene.  
She cleared her throat, and coughed 

 

« Get a room. » You could see the revulsion on Ruby’s face.

 

They all start laughing, and Ruby join the hug after that.  
Lena decides then, that is being time to ask her.  
Lena was scared of what she was going to said.

 

« So since we are here on this beautiful day, and with beautiful people. I have to ask you something Sam. » Lena looked at her.

« Ok? » Sam looked back.

« It’s been two years since we’ve met. Two years since I’ve bought back your company and hire you in L-Corp. Two years since I’ve first looks into those beautiful eyes and fell in love with them. It’s been 2 beautiful years.   
It’s been one years and half since we had our first date. One years and half since our first laugh, smile and kiss. That kiss, hol- damn it. One years and half since I know those lips were made to fit mine.   
It’s been one year since our first- you know- our first dance in bed. One year since I’ve met Ruby, your little baby, you’re little sunshine. Our little love.  
It’s been six months since we decided to adopt our first fish that bold, golden fish. Six months since we’ve decided to take our first vacation together, in France, those beautiful mountains in the Alpes, where we’ve skied together.  
And all this time, I knew, I KNEW that I love you. I fell in love with those eyes, this voice, this face, everything that I love about you. I have known it since day one.  
To seal this love, I wanted to do this.  
Samantha Arias, would you marry me? » Lena spill out.

 

Sam is now shaking and crying her heart out, she can’t even formulate a phrase.

« Oo- Le- I-I-I don’t know what to say, I’v-I’ve- That’s the cutest, beautifulest things I’ve ever heard. »

« Maybe just say yes? » Lena was freaking out.

« O-Of course I’m saying yes, silly. Wh-Who would say ‘No’ to you? » Sam looked worried.

« A lot of people I believe… » Lena said sadly.

« Then those peoples don’t know what they’re missing, plus they’re not dating you. I am. I’m the lucky one to have you in my life, I got to wake up next to you every morning, I’m the one who can share breakfast, lunch, dinner and a gold fish with you. I love you. Lena Keiran Luthor » Sam was so proud of her woman.

« I love you too Sam Arias. » Lena start crying.

« So, I got officially two moms right!! » Ruby scream excited.

 

Ruby, Sam and Lena got all excited. They are a family now, a real family.

 

And then Ruby decided to talk.

 

« Hhrrm I have something to ask. »

Both of Ruby’s mom looked at her.  
Then Lena asked.

 

« Of course Ruby what is it? »

Then Ruby gives her a letter, with written: ‘ To mommy ’

 

« What is it? » Lena looked at her

« Just open it. » Ruby put her head up.

 

Lena is fighting the urge to just tear the letter apart, but she took the time and opens it slowly. In it? Some official papers.

 

« Ruby… Are you really asking me? To adopt you? » Lena start sobbing again.

« Yes, I do… I’ve been waiting since forever to be able to do that with someone, and then you appear in mom’s life. So it’s time to make it official. » Ruby was really happy.

 

Lena, with tears in her eyes answer.

 

« Aww Ruby I- I- I don’t know what to say »

« Then, don’t say anything and just sign it so we can celebrate! » Ruby smiled.

« Yes your right! …. There you go »’ Lena signed the paper with a big smile on her face.

 

They all looked at each other, and smile.

 

« I’m a mommy now, for real! » Lena clap.

 

Lena started to cry in Ruby’s and Sam’s arms.

 

« Yes, you have a family now sweetie, you have us, for now and forever. You’re stuck with us for a long time. » Sam told her while hugging her

« I’m glad that’s it’s with you that I’m going to be stuck with. » She whispered.

« I do too. » Sam smiled in her neck.

« So am I? Two moms are the best thing that could have happen to me since I’ve learned that I was getting a brother or a sister! » Ruby almost yelled her happiness in the park.

 

Then Sam sends death glares to Ruby.

 

« Hhhm Oops? » Ruby tried to hide herself.

« Wait. What? Is this true Sam?! » Lena panicked

 

Sam then looks at Lena in the eyes.

 

« Well, yes, it sounds like you’re going to be a mom again. » Sam told her with the biggest smile on her face.

 

Lena took Sam’s face in her hand and kissed her lips like it was the first time because like Lena said before ‘That kiss, hol- damn it.’

 

Fin


End file.
